the_markfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Omega
"Mark Omega" is the title of the third TV show based on Mark 0.5, Mark 1.0, Mark Unleashed and SSM256. It was released just two months before SSM256 was released. The first season has it's own storyline, whille some parts of season two are based on Mark 0.5. This is when Twine joins the show. Also, it transitions into a bit story line of Mark 1.0. This is when Dusk comes in. Season Three is firstly based on SSM256 when the group realizes that they have to go into outer space to save the universe when they are on Acu. This happens in Episode Two of that season, when Shade and Cosmocome in a time machine and tell Lloymari, Rose and Colby that they have to do so. They then walk inside and introduce themselves to the group. Shade notices that Mark looks familiar, and Rose looks familiar too. In Episode Seven, they meet Nova. Plot Season Three The group relaxes back at Mark's home. However, one day, a time machine appears in Mark's backyard. Lloymari, Rose and Colby go out to investegate. They find two kids, named Shade and Cosmo, who say that they have to go into outer space or their future is ruined. They then explain it to the rest of the group that an evil villain named Ultimate Death will create a black hole in the center of the universe that could suck in the entire universe. Frankie builds a rocket and they blast into outer space. They explore different planets. Mark goes to explore on one planet and finds a 14 year old named Mercury. He claims that Mark is the cause for destruction in the future. Mark says that he was going to fix it but Mercury doesn't believe him and tries to kill him. Mark escapes and the group crash lands on a strange planet after running out of fuel. They find out that it is the Star Station and they meet Nova. Nova says that she can help them save the universe, but her's is broken down too, so they need to find some Energy Stars to restore energy and then they can blast like a speeding comet to the center of the universe, as they are running out of time. They agree, and Nova says that there is only enough to explore the nearest planets, but that will change after some Energy Stars. From this episode (the sixth) until the fifteenth, they explore many different planets. However, on Episode Fifteen, Shade goes off to explore a strange alien base. He almost gets killed trying to get inside. There, he becomes trapped but he knows there is a powerful energy source in there with his Energy Tracker. He then discovers instead what looks like Mark. He then asks how he got inside, but it turns out to be Dusk. Dusk steals Shade's energy tracker and runs off. Shade uses his supersonic speed to catch up with him, only to realize that Dusk is fast with his rocket shoes. Shade finally gets the energy star before he does. However, Dusk holds on to him and they both blast into the starry sky. Shade manages to shake Dusk off, leaving him floating in space. Many episodes later, Shade wakes up only to find Dusk above him. Shade asks how he got there, and Dusk replies that he used the energy tracker. Shade runs out only to get chased by Dusk. Shade turns on a alarm and the others soon wake up. Cosmo and Mark curious, they walk out to see what was going on. In the series finale, Ultimate Death kidnaps Shade. He says that if they don't surrender, he will send Shade into the black hole. Shade sends a message to Cosmo. He says that he wants her to fire at the base. Cosmo doesn't want to, because that will mean that Shade will die. However, Shade insists. Spike has a mental flipout. Soon, the gun is ready. Cosmo gets ready to fire, only to close the panel, bang her head on the cover, and rip off the steering wheel. Chrome conforts Cosmo. Cosmo says she can't do it. She then screams "I LOVE YOU, SHADE!" and fires the gun at the base. Hyper Mark, Dusk and Mercury blast towards the base. Shade is released into the black hole. However, the blast wasn't fast enough, and Shade falls in. This makes Cosmo shout out, "SHADE!!!! NO!!!!". The base explodes, which destroys the black hole also. Mark returns back on the Star Station. He sighs and says that Dusk used all of his energy left to try to save Shade, and Mercury didn't survive. However, the blast creates another blast that reverses time, however it sends them all to different places. Mark and the other inhabitants of Acu went back to Acu. Mercury returned to his time. Nova returned at the Star Station soaring across the sky. Mike returned to Thrae. Cosmo went to Acu in the future. Shade went to the Underworld. Characters *Mark *Mike *Mr. Fage *Lloymari *Frankie *Rebecca *Rose *Spike *Chrome *Marshie *Colby *Twine *Bill Escapes *Dusk *Desmond *Diu *Griffin *Shade *Cosmo *Nova *Ultimate Death Episodes Season One (August-Febuary) Season Two (April-July) Based on: Mark 0.5, Mark 1.0 Season Three (December-April) Based on: Mark Unleashed, SSM256 Trivia *A total of 1 year and 9 months (21 months) has passed since it's first episode aired.